


Drink You Pretty

by desiringcontext



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ...maybe anti?, Alternate Universe, Jelix - Freeform, Loner Jack, M/M, Protective Jack, Septicpie, Slow Build, Vampire Jack, felix doesn't stay away, felix smokes cigarettes, jack could be considered OOC, jack is confused by felix, jack's kinda depressed, no girlfriends, quiet jack, worth it though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiringcontext/pseuds/desiringcontext
Summary: Usually he was the one who took charge, leaving the other speechless as he gazed deeply into their soul; his fangs impaled into their neck in one moment and vanished from sight by the next. How had he become so easily enthralled by a human?





	1. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story named after the song by Placebo.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

 

‘Do you have a lighter, man?’

 

The Swedish accent snapped Jack out of his day dream with a jolt. Sharply turning his head to the side and up, he found a tall, handsome man gazing down at him with a pleading expression. He seemed familiar, and that was because Jack had been eyeing him the whole night in the small, sweaty nightclub they were packed into. He remembered the lingering stares they gave each other as the raw energy of the music pulsed through their bodies, before he slinked outside with a nod and a wink.

He knew the man would follow. He was used to this.

Every Saturday night he would visit somewhere new - usually a densely filled nightclub - and find someone vacuous enough to follow him out into a hidden, dark, back alley.

 

Not to fuck, but to _feed from_.

 

Jack cringed at the thought. He liked to think he was a gentleman, with good values. But after being a vampire for over fifty years, those morals were sort of thrown out of the window, seeming almost meaningless.

 

What he wasn’t used to however, was a feeling of _nervousness._

 

Jack clenched his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, as he leaned back against the cold wall of the club and stared back at the man. They were stood to the side of the building, hidden by shadows and near two large rubbish skips.

 

‘I don’t smoke.’ He said back in a deep Irish voice that was just audible above the distant vibration of music.

 

Their breaths came out in cloudy puffs against the cold, frigid air around them, although Jack’s appeared considerably slower. He watched the stranger shivering slightly, and an overwhelming desire to reach out and wrap him up in a _hug_ seized within him. He glanced away quickly, shaking the strange thought from his mind.

 

‘That’s too bad…’ The man sighed, putting his packet of cigarettes back into his pocket. But he didn’t walk away, his reluctance to leave causing Jack to speak up again.

 

‘I didn’t say I didn’t have a lighter, though.’ Jack said, reaching for the small green cylinder from the back pocket of his tight, black trousers with a smirk.

 

He held it out, staring up into the man’s eyes. He watched as they brightened up happily, the stranger nodding once in appreciation before taking out his cigarettes once more, extending his hand to take the lighter from Jack.

Still holding eye contact, Jack didn’t give him it. Instead, he flicked it, causing a spark and then a flame. It illuminated the man’s face in a warm glow and made the blonde stubble on his chin seem golden in colour. Jack observed as a look of understanding washed over him. Placing the cigarette between his lips, he leaned down, eyes still gazing into Jack’s.

He watched as the man’s cheeks hollowed slightly, sucking in, allowing the cigarette to catch aflame quicker - eyelids closing as he breathed in the smoke.

Jack shoved the lighter back into his pocket and leaned back against the brick wall once more, head tilted to look up at him curiously. The man took in the night sky, head thrown back as he exhaled a long draw of smoke, with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

 

‘Why do you have a lighter, if you don’t smoke?’ He asked questionably, eyes coming to focus on Jack’s face.

Jack grinned softly, shrugging his shoulders once before saying casually ‘never know who’ll need one.’

 

The thick smell of smoke surrounded them. Jack always liked the aroma of cigarettes, he wondered why he hadn’t tried one yet if he’s _already dead_ \- but he was quickly broken from his thoughts as he saw the man raising his eyebrows out of surprise.

‘Oh, so you do this often?’ The man smiled into his cigarette, no longer looking at Jack.

He wanted to say no.

Tell him the truth, _this is my first time here._

Lie to him, _this is my first time somewhere like this._

For some unexplainable reason, he wanted the man to _like him_. Not see him as a sleazy bastard who looms around nightclubs.

So instead, he reached up and pinched the cigarette from the man’s lips. He brought it close to his mouth experimentally, marvelling in the warm stare the man was washing him in.

 

‘Yes.’ He decided. ‘But it’s rare that I find someone that I _like._ ’ Jack grinned with dark eyes.

 

It was a strange feeling, filling his lungs with smoke. It was thick and heavy, and not particularly enjoyable - but the rush of nicotine which came afterwards was somewhat pleasurable; if not nauseating. Grimacing, he coughed slightly, handing the cigarette back.

He heard a small giggle, then a wheezy laugh. Confused, he looked at the man oddly, who had covered his eyes with one hand as he laughed out of exasperation. A tenderness filled Jack as he listened to the sweet joyful laughter, and he couldn’t help but let out a small snicker of his own, with it quickly growing into a throaty chuckle.

They laughed together for a short time. The cigarette burned down to its filter, forgotten. It was dropped and crushed by the heel of the man’s shoe not long after.

 

Jack’s head fell forward as his laughter tapered off, staring down at the concrete dimly, unsure of why he was acting in such a way.

 

_I should be feeding from him._

 

The air fell quiet once again and he was suddenly aware of how close the two of them had become, the man near pressing into his side.

‘So, where do you usually take your... _companions_ , then?’ The man asked lowly, Jack could feel his warm breath against his neck and could almost hear the rhythmic beat of his heart and the steady flow of blood.

 

_To a shady back alley so I can suck their blood._

 

He closed his eyes tightly.

There was something about this man, the way his baby blues followed Jack around with an inquisitorial expression on his face, almost being entranced with every movement Jack made. The soft contagious laughter and the light accent to his voice. He was too used to idiot drunks who had no concept of right or wrong, falling over themselves and wanting only one thing from Jack.

 

 _No_ , _this man was different._

 _No._ Jack thought. _Not him._

 

He stood up straight, leaning away from the wall, and, in-turn, away from the man.

‘Nowhere, actually. The journey ends here.’ Jack said, turning around to face him again with a shrug on his shoulders.

A wave of disappointment washed over the man’s face. He bit his lip and nodded, seeming almost embarrassed. Jack winced at himself, realising how bad he had worded what he had really meant. All at once he had rushed over to the man, a hand landing on his upper bicep - unable to stop himself.

‘I didn’t mean it like that.’ Jack apologised, almost pleading. He was confused by his own strange behaviour.

 

The man glanced at him softly and smiled, shaking his head slightly. He wore an expression of wonder as they started at each other for a moment.

‘You’re a very interesting person.’ The man started ‘I don’t even know your name.’

‘Jack.’ He said all too quickly.

‘You’re very interesting, Jack.’ He said carefully in a low voice.

Jack let out a breath at the sound of his name coming from the man’s mouth. A small smile played on his lips, yet he raised his eyebrows expectantly.

‘Do I get to know yours?’ He asked.

 

The man looked down at his wrist suddenly, widening his eyes in shock at the time he had read on his watch.

‘I, God, I have to go - shit.’ The man muttered, patting down his pockets to make sure he wasn’t missing anything.

 

Jack felt his chest tighten. _He can’t leave, not yet. I’ll never see him again._

 

The man sighed, running a hand through his dusty blonde hair, Jack could almost hear the racing thoughts in the man’s mind as he studied his face.

‘Pass me your phone.’ He asked abruptly, holding his hand out.

Jack crossed his eyebrows, as if to say ‘ _what the hell?’_   before the man rolled his eyes.

‘Dude, if I was going to rob you, I would’ve tried it long ago.’ He said, flexing his fingers in an attempt to encourage Jack. ‘ _C’mon_.’

Jack sighed, removing his phone and unlocking it, handing it over to a _complete stranger._ He shrugged to himself, knowing he would get it back no bother had the man run with it. Instead, the man only typed into it quickly before handing it back in a rush.

 

‘I’ve really gotta run. I’ll see you soon.’ He said in a hopeful tone, bringing a hand to squeeze Jack’s shoulder tightly. He hesitated, not wanting to leave, he thought for a moment before adding with a smile ‘you should get home too, your hands are absolutely freezing.’ lingering for a moment before he turned and walked away quickly.

Jack didn’t dare move until the man had left his sight. He wanted to follow him home, keep him safe. Watch over him from within the shadows and destroy anything which came his way. He knew first hand the type of dangers that were out there.

But he didn’t.

 

The man turned back twice to gaze at him with a warm smile until he was alone again. A deep hunger ravaged within him. Every dead cell in his body seemed to buzz with an indescribable _thirst._ He brought a hand to run messily through his dyed green hair, sighing helplessly at how weak he had just presented himself to a human. Usually he took charge, leaving the other speechless as he gazed deeply into their soul; his fangs impaled into their neck in one moment and vanished from sight by the next. How had he become so easily enthralled by a human?

 

Not only that, but he had no _meal_.

He looked down at the phone in his hand all of a sudden and read the screen, frowning as his heart filled with an unexplainable fondness and hundreds of fluttering butterflies.

 

There, in his phone-book, was a new contact named ‘ _Felix_.’


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Come with me.’ Felix said.   
> Jack blinked, confused. ‘Where?’   
> ‘We’ll find somewhere. Just… just come with me, please.’

Adrenaline. It was what Jack really craved, what he really hungered for. It would rush through every vein in his body, every cell and every nerve. Allowed his ears to perk at the slightest sound and eyes to focus on anything which even stirred.

He would work at his optimum; a sleek and graceful shadow of the night. 

 

A pounding heart. Something silent to others was the muse to Jack’s ears. Shaky, heaving breaths coaxed Jack on.

 

_ Yes, c’mon. You were made for this. _

 

A thick coating of red liquid slithered down Jack’s throat as their breathing faltered due to a mixture of shock and loss of blood. 

 

_ Keep going. _

 

He retracted his fangs with a fleshy sound. Llicking his red lips, he stood back - resisting his cravings. He wasn’t a murderer. 

A revitalized energy pumped through him, he couldn’t help but smile. Looking down at the slumped body on the ground, he listened for a heartbeat. It was slow, but present nonetheless. 

 

Distant laughter and chatter echoed from the street down to the alleyway. He darted back into the shadows, hidden from view and disappearing from existence. 

 

//

 

The water was calm, flowing and folding delicately whilst also shimmering from a couple of dotted street lights. He would come here often, arms folded over the railing of the bridge, staring down into the lake. It was dark and the rain fell softly, causing Jack’s hair to hang limp against his forehead. 

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to calm his breaths. He hated this - the aftermath. 

Guilt and shame coursed through him. He always left them there; to wake up not knowing what had happened to them

 

_ At least you didn’t kill them.  _

 

‘Shut up!’ He spat out loud. 

Jack gazed around himself warily, conscious of anyone having heard. No one was there. His hands gripped the metal railing, it was cold and wet, but he barely noticed. 

A sick sort of satisfaction still filled him, however. The confliction between emotions was something which he had grown accustomed to by now, but that didn’t mean it was any easier for him to deal with. Sighing, he turned away from the water - the height of the bridge becoming nauseating. 

 

Scuffling caused his ears to perk. Freezing in place, his senses kicked in. 

 

_ ‘Hey!, get off-’  _

 

The distant voice was cut off with the sound of a fist against flesh. Jack’s slender frame creeped off into the direction of the noise. He followed the pathway from the bridge into an underpass which was coated in an orange hue, although, a couple of smashed wall lights still left the walkway dim. Peering inside apprehensively, Jack saw him; the man.  _ Felix _ . 

 

He was pushed to the wall, a flip-knife held to his throat. His eyes were wide and frantic, hands flat against the flaky paintwork. 

A hidden face looming over him demanded ‘ _ your money and your phone.’ _

 

Jack’s mind focused, his only coherent thought being  _ protect Felix. _

Jack moved without resistance, behind the mugger in less than a second. His fist yanking a hood back, twisting the thug around. The knife fell to the ground with a clatter, dropped out of bewilderment. 

Crowding him against the wall and wrapping his hand around his throat, he snarled with satisfaction as the smell of the man’s fear wafted through the air. A loud ringing was all he could hear and the raw fury which seized within him sizzled like venom in his mouth. 

He glared at him icily, the thug struggled against him, panic-stricken. Jack tightened his hand. 

 

_ ‘You don’t touch him.’  _ He didn’t recognize his own voice. 

_ ‘Because if you ever try to again, you best say your prayers.’ _

 

Felix’s racing heart brought Jack back into his right mind.  _ Had he not of been here _ ,

He let go, standing back and watching as the man straightened up and scurried away clumsily. The sound of trainers hitting concrete echoed throughout the desolate underpass until it fell silent. He calmed himself and kicked the knife, the clanking noise hitting off of each wall, before letting out a deep breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. 

Looking up, he caught Felix’s eye. 

 

‘That was… thank you.’ Felix started quietly, unable to finish. 

 

He glided over to Felix, putting a cold hand to his jaw to tilt his head to the side. There was a graze in place of the knife, below his ear. 

‘You’re hurt.’ Jack spoke, his voice seemed foreign to himself - adrenaline still coursing through his veins. 

‘It’s barely a scratch.’ Felix murmured. 

He ran his finger along it before stepping back slowey. ‘It’s something none the less.’ 

 

Their eyes locked again, a thousand thoughts being passed between them as Jack’s mind cleared. 

It had been weeks since that night they had first met. Jack decided not to contact him. Uncomfortable with the way he couldn’t control himself around Felix, and the indescribable feelings he gave him.

 

‘You never called.’ Felix said lowly. 

Jack looked down to his shoes, scuffing one of them against the ground. ‘I know.’ 

‘Why?’ His tone was genuine, trying to pry an answer from Jack. 

Jack wracked his brain for an answer, before looking back up carefully. 

‘I didn’t know what to say.’  

Felix smiled softly at that, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. 

‘Anything would have been better than this.’ He said, looking around the underpass comically.

 

Jack nodded helplessly, furrowing his eyebrows. ‘You seem very calm for almost being mugged.’ He looked at Felix, who surprisingly let out a laugh.

‘I’m in shock. You-’ He paused, staring at Jack, his tone changing into something more serious. ‘You completely, like, transformed into - dude, I don’t even know. It was awesome. No one’s ever stood up for me like that… I - thank you.’ Felix finished, smiling fondly. 

 

Jack winced, unsure of why he felt so protective over this man - this man he had only met once before. He didn’t want Felix to see who he really was,  _ he couldn’t _ . 

 

‘Come with me.’ Felix said. 

Jack blinked, confused. ‘Where?’ 

‘We’ll find somewhere. Just… just come with me, please.’ Felix almost begged, eyebrows raised. 

  
He couldn’t leave him even though his mind told him to, his heart followed him wordlessly into the night. A silent protector for a man he barely knew.


	3. Don't Get Sentimental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was named after the song by a band named Bored Nothing - check it out: https://youtu.be/mZuSb7VllAo
> 
> Thanks for the support!! a lot is planned & will be updated consistently!

‘Do you believe in life after death?’ 

 

Jack studied Felix’s face as he stared off into the distance with unfocused eyes. His jaw was clenched, yet every few minutes he would worry his bottom lip between his teeth absentmindedly. His question had sounded directed more to  _ himself _ , rather than to Jack. So, he didn’t reply, waiting instead for Felix to turn to him expectantly for an answer. 

 

‘Depends on what you define  _ death  _ to be.’ Jack finally spoke. 

 

Felix stared at him with intense eyes for a moment, before wrapping a hand around his mug off coffee. Wisps of steam swirled around his face, until quickly disappearing into nothingness.

‘What do you mean?’ Felix asked.

 

The adrenaline - having worn off - left Felix slumped in the booth that they were sat in, finally realising that he had just had a  _ knife to his throat.  _ Jack felt almost guilty - believing that Felix was in just as much danger sitting with a monster such as himself. 

 

He frowned slightly, trying to find the right words. 

‘Metaphorically, you can be dead while living, I think. More people than you know are just…  _ existing _ . It takes something special to bring that life back. But I suppose I’m being a little philosophical.’ 

Jack stared down into his coffee as he spoke. He looked at the brown liquid before him, he used to love caffeine when he was a human. Nowadays he refused to take joy in anything relating to his past life. 

 

Felix took in the brooding meaning behind Jack’s words as he stared out of the diner window into the darkness of the early morning and thought of that first encounter they had had at the nightclub, and how Jack’s eyes seemed to almost _glow_ in colour \- evoking a craving within him, a craving to _know him_. The same had happened tonight. Felix had watched his eyes as he pushed that thug to the wall. He had never seen anything like them, the intensity - _like an animal awakening_. 

 

‘And are you?’ Felix asked quietly, looking at him once again. 

‘What?’ Jack responded, confused. Their eyes locked and Felix, for the first time, realised how sad they actually were, with heavy eyelids and dark circles. 

‘Just existing?’ 

 

Jack leaned back into the leather seat. His hands were flat against the glossy surface of the table and he glanced away from Felix to look down at them. 

_ Well, are you?  _

He would tend not to ask himself such questions, never pleased with the answer. Nowadays, his chest felt hollow and his hands heavy - the only thing which gave him anything close to happiness being the five minutes of bliss which came from drinking blood, that joy so too diminishing quickly. 

 

‘Sometimes.’ Jack said matter of factly. 

 

Felix understood that that was the end of the conversation, he nodded and looked away. The silence was comfortable however, both men lost in their own personal daydreams. 

 

‘Why are you sitting here, with me?’ Jack suddenly spoke up, catching Felix’s attention instantly.

Felix’s eyebrows raised, causing a crease to form on his forehead. For no reason in particular, Jack wanted to reach over and flatten the folded skin with his finger. 

‘Apart from wanting to thank you for getting that fucker away from me-’ Felix pronounced, until pausing suddenly. His face fell serious before continuing. ‘-I really don’t know.’ 

 

Jack let out a small giggle, glancing away ‘glad we’re on the same page.’ 

‘Hey.’ Felix started jokingly ‘Maybe it’s fate?’ 

He rolled his eyes ‘don’t get sentimental’ 

 

It fell quiet once more. A song as unknown as the musician carried itself through the room quietly, half muffled by damaged radio speakers. The harsh lighting in the diner had given off a false perception of sterility, causing their eyes to squint as they had first entered - having been well adjusted to the darkness outside. 

A waitress stood by the counter chewing gum with her earphones in, staring at the clock on the wall impatiently. Jack’s eyes widened at the time. 5 _ am.  _ The profound tenebrosity of the night had quickly transitioned into an orange haze, and the early morning sunrise shining in from the windows coated Felix in a vanilla hue. 

Jack sat silent and admired him for a moment. 

 

‘It’s early morning, you should get home and rest after tonight.’ Jack hesitantly said. 

Felix glanced up from his cold coffee. His smile didn’t reach his eyes as he spoke.

‘I know - I just, kinda don’t want to leave.’ 

 

Jack slid out from the booth, nodding his head in the direction of the exit. 

‘C’mon, I’ll walk you home.’ 

 

//

 

They stood outside Felix’s apartment complex. The air was freezing, causing Felix’s nose to turn red and every muscle in his body to clench. The journey was short, less than a mile down town and they had walked closely beside each other - elbows touching. 

Both men hesitated as they came to a stop, neither wanting to say goodbye. Every animal instinct in Jack’s mind screamed for him to  _ leave, get away or feed.  _ But instead, he followed the only morsel of human emotion left inside of his heart, which told him to  _ stay, protect him _ . 

Perhaps there were more of that in him than Jack cared to admit. 

 

Felix’s shoulders hung from exhaustion, yet he still watched Jack attentively. 

‘Make sure to call me, this time.’ Felix sighed, a sleepy smile on his face.

 

Jack’s heart fluttered. A warm feeling of excitement rising inside of him. ‘I will.’ 

 

All at once, Felix leaned in towards Jack. For a moment Jack thought he was leaning in for a  _ kiss _ \- before feeling two arms wrap around his shoulders in a warm embrace. Initially confused by the personal contact, Jack stood there stiffly in Felix’s arms. The act of raw emotion and appreciation had caught Jack off guard; but after a moment, his own arms raised around Felix’s waist in return, holding the man close against him. 

A wave of protectiveness washed over Jack. He dropped his head down into the small of Felix’s neck and breathed in the scent of cologne and cigarettes; he listened as Felix’s heartbeat quickened and soon felt the side of the man’s face lean against the top of his head. 

 

‘ _ Thank you.’  _ Felix whispered gently into wisps of green hair, 

 

Jack arms tightened.  _ Don’t thank me, you don’t know what I’m capable of.  _ He thought to himself before loosening his hold and backing away slightly. The hug was short, but intimate - and everything Jack didn’t realise he needed. They both dropped their arms slowly, neither said goodbye. Felix only gazed at him softly before turning and opening the door, disappearing off into the building.

 

Jack was left alone, staring at the heavy door with glowing blue eyes. He was hungry, with only an appetite for blood. He left not long after, shutting down that human emotion in his heart and falling into autopilot to find a helpless victim to feed from. 

 

_ You don’t need him. _

_ You don’t love, you destroy.  _


	4. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between the cities  
> Between the thrills  
> There's something inside you  
> It doesn't sleep well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the songs;  
> ppp - beach house: https://youtu.be/NFhJRTdmviA  
> car - porches: https://youtu.be/O2rv_w944tY

Jack’s head leaned back onto the car seat headrest, his eyes squeezing shut as he let out a sigh. 

Embarrassment was never something he had dealt with lightly. 

Jack wasn’t someone to  _ pine _ ; yet lying awake in bed all day, all he could do, was think of  _ Felix - his smile, his eyes, his laugh.  _ It ate away at him, causing him to stare at the ceiling rather than rest. If he concentrated hard enough, he could still feel Felix’s warm arms around his shoulders, and visions of the man's lively smile played over and over in his mind relentlessly - even as he tried to feed. 

He couldn’t forget him, he couldn’t stay away. _And he didn’t know_ _why._

 

It was a straightforward text he had sent, after hours of hesitation. 

_ ‘I will be parked by the canal at 9pm. Come and meet me.’  _ He knew Felix would know who it was, he wasn’t worried about that. 

 

What he  _ was _ worrying about, however, was that Felix hadn’t shown up, although having sent a reply simply stating  _ ‘I’ll be there.’  _

he looked at the time briefly _._ _9:42pm_. 

 

_ Did you really expect him to come? He most likely realised who you really are.  _

 

The sound of sharp knocking against glass caused Jack to jolt in his seat and swiftly roll down the window. Felix stood on the other side, leaning over to look at him with a hand on the roof of the car. His lip was burst. 

 

‘Sorry I’m late.’ Was all he said.

 

_ ‘ What the hell happened- _ _’_ Jack muttered as Felix pushed away from the car and made his way to the passenger side door. Slumping in with a sigh, the door slammed shut behind him and he turned his head to the side to stare at Jack stubbornly. 

Jack’s eyes squinted and he angled his body towards Felix. Bring his hand to Felix’s face, fingertips softly grazing his bloody lip. Even Jack’s light touch caused him to suck in a sharp painful breath. 

‘It’s fine-’ Felix started, before being cut off. 

‘No, it’s not.’ Jack stated in a low voice. 

 

His skin crawled with a desire to lick the blood from Felix’s lip. And he almost did; uncontrollably moving his head closer, his eyes flicking down to look at the open wound.

_ But he couldn’t do it. _

_ God, it was so tempting to -  _ to what?  _Lick his blood or kiss him? _ Both acts would have been considered the same to Felix, He wouldn’t have resisted and he wouldn’t have known any better; but Jack would have - and he had  _ stopped himself _ . Had he been more tempted for a  _ kiss  _ instead? 

 

‘Who done this.’ Jack whispered intently. 

Felix’s eyes were wide with desire as he gazed at Jack, speaking in a barely audible voice.

‘No one.’ 

 

Sighing, he dropped his hand from Felix’s chin and fell back into his seat. He listened to Felix’s pounding heartbeat as the tense atmosphere lifted. 

‘Drive somewhere, I’ll tell you about it.’ Felix breathed out, clenching his hands. 

 

Without hesitation, Jack started the car, turning out from the small parking lot and away from the city. 

 

//

 

It was always late at night when they met; the reason, obvious to Jack, was unbeknownst to Felix. A part of his mind had considered telling him, he would find out who he really was someday,  _ right? _ Perhaps it would make Felix leave - allowing him to be forgotten, leaving Jack to return to his destructive routine. Or maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe he would  _ stay _ .

Jack didn’t know which possibility he feared most. 

_ Why would you tell him? This is our secrete.  _

Jack had parked by the harbour, a short distance from the city. A few scattered street lights illuminated the inside of the car dimly.

 

‘I owe someone money.’ 

 

Jack looked over to him as he spoke over the soft music which played.

‘Who?’ He asked, turning his body towards Felix, whose eyes were focused on the dashboard.

‘You don’t know him, he- the point is, the longer I don’t pay, the more he asks for. An-and I don’t have it, Jack.’ Felix confessed, slouching even further into his seat, his voice growing shaky towards the end. 

 

‘Why do you owe him money.’ Jack asked, attentively gazing at Felix’s frantic eyes. 

Shaking his head, he could only feign a laugh, eyes glazing over before finally speaking.

‘I was stupid. I needed money to  _ live _ , I couldn’t get it anywhere - then someone,,,’ 

Jack breathed out slowly, a deep anger manifesting within him. Not towards Felix, but towards whoever had done this - at whoever had threatened him _ , whoever had touched him.  _

 

‘Hey.’ Jack spoke carefully. ‘Look at me.’ 

Felix turned his head slowly, his face an expression of helplessness. Jack nodded gently, bringing one of his hands to rest of Felix’s shoulder with a comforting squeeze. The devious smile tugging at the corners of his mouth went unnoticed by Felix, as well as the fury which swirled behind dark eyes. 

‘Don’t worry. It’ll work out.’ Jack’s voice was calm and he received a sad smile from Felix in return. ‘I promise.’

 

//

 

Jack’s hands’ gripped the edge of the pier tightly as he stared down into the opaque water. It was pitch-black and seemed almost endless - he could almost imagine something reaching out to drag him down into the murky depths. Would he resist, or would he let it happen? Jack moved back slightly, crossing his legs and focusing on Felix instead. 

He was smoking again, laying with his back on the thick planks of wood. His eyes were fixated on the stars, the sky being no brighter than the ocean. The horizon was almost undefinable against the inky water - a never-ending vastness. 

He admired Felix as he lay there. He was humming something which was unrecognisable to Jack, but he appreciated it all the same - a comforting tune over soft waves. The blood had dried on his lip and it had swelled slightly, but he didn’t seem to notice as he brought the cigarette to his mouth. His harmful addiction appearing beautiful to Jack.

Jack’s lingering stare had caught Felix’s attention, he smiled back softly as he stubbed out his cigarette. 

 

‘You’re different, Jack.’ 

 

His voice heavy as he sat up, shuffling over until they sat facing one another, knees touching. 

‘In what way?’ Jack asked, confused.  _ Does he know our secrete?  _

 

Felix sucked in his bottom lip, eyes flicking over Jack’s face in interest. 

‘Usually, I would know a person’s life story by now, People like to give out more information than anyone cares to know - but you observe more than confide.’ He paused, his finger coming to point at Jack’s head as he leaned in close to him. ‘It’s all going on up here, and I don’t know a thing about you… yet, I can’t bring myself to  _ forget _ you, either.’ 

 

Their faces were incredibly close, so close that he could feel warm breath against his skin as Felix whispered to him, his hand flattening gently on Jack’s face. 

_ ‘ I want to know more .’  _

 

They locked eyes with each other - everything apart from the crashing waves fell silent. Felix’s heartbeat had sped up and, for once, Jack switched off the part of his mind which told him to  _ flee, you shouldn’t be doing this _ . And instead listened to what he  _ wanted _ . He let Felix touch him, he let himself be drawn closer; and, if only for a moment, he allowed the walls around himself to crumble down into the ocean. He let himself feel human again. 

Felix’s hand had slid down to his cheek, his fingers curling around Jack’s jaw as his eyes flicked down to his lips. Jack wet them subconsciously, gazing into Felix’s piercing blue eyes. 

 

_ 'Stop thinking _ .’ Felix whispered against Jack’s mouth. 

And he did.

Following Felix’s command without hesitation; he leaned in, ghosting his lips over the others as his eyes fluttered closed. Their noses nudging, before Felix tilted his head - the angle allowing the kiss to deepen slightly. His own hand had snaked up onto the man’s side, just as Felix moved his aswell, wrapping it around the back of Jack’s neck and tangling his fingers into Jack’s hair delicately. It was careful and slow, the movement of Felix’s lips so light, that it almost made Jack beg for  _ more _ . 

The taste of coffee and cigarettes washed over his tastebuds- everything Jack had imagined Felix to taste like, only much sweeter. All he could hear was a racing heart and fast breathing - and then a wince as he felt Felix pull back slowly. Jack wanted to reach out -  _ no, don’t stop yet.  _

 

‘Sorry- ah, it’s my lip,’ Felix grimaced, lifting his finger to graze the cut. It had opened again and the blood smeared over his fingertip. _‘_ _ Fuck .’  _

 

‘Let’s go, we’ll get it cleaned.’ 

Jack stood gracefully, reaching a hand down to pull Felix up from the pier, their eyes meeting as Felix breathed out an _‘_ _ okay _ _’_ with a small smile. 

 

They walked back to the car; their fingers remaining intertwined for a moment, until Jack felt the crisp night air between them instead.


	5. This Is What You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack updates & how small this chapter is... more is coming soon! this is also probably filled with typos, all will be fixed!

_ A swift crack of bones, _

_ A piercing scream, _

_ A heavy thud. _

 

_ An act of vengeance which flourished from an animalistic type of loyalty.  _

 

The cowering body of a man lay staring up to a looming silhouette. His salty tears had mixed with the blood pouring from his broken nose, and the sting of scratched knuckles and broken ribs caused him to wince - caused him to fear the unnatural strength of his attacker. 

The dark figure took a taunting step towards him. He slid back on cold floorboards, finding himself pressed against the wall of his apartment which was painted with textured patterns from the soft flicker of his television screen.

His only form of defence was the futile act of pulling his knees to his chest, attempting to fold into himself, like a scared snail recoiling into its shell.

‘What do you want, I didn’t do anything.’ He spoke in a fearful whisper, unsure of who, or  _ what _ , he was talking to.

He was greeted with silence. The sound of rumbling car engines echoed up from the streets below and the muffled sound of canned laughter played from his television. He questioned for a moment whether he was actually alone.

Like a switch in his brain, he felt the presence of a being to his right side. A cold hand lay over his shoulder suddenly. 

Muscles pulled tight, eyes screwed shut. An unknown voice echoed in his mind.

 

_ Look at me.  _

 

He turned slowly, almost in a daze, and opened his eyes. Two icy blues stared back at him. 

Studying the thing before him, he found himself frozen in fear and, in return, was met with a careless smirk. Everything seemed  _ off.  _ This  _ man _ was too pale, too cold,  _ too monstrous.  _

 

_ Do you want to know how I have fun?  _

 

He could hear this being speak without its mouth moving. He shook his head slowly at the menacing tone to its voice.

 

‘ _ P-please, I didn’t-’  _

 

The hand on his shoulder tightened painfully and he fell quiet. 

 

_ That’s a shame… it would be more entertaining if you were willing.  _

 

He squinted his eyes, trailing them down to the being’s mouth. Its lips were parted, presenting what would be a normal set of teeth if it hadn’t been for two abnormally large canines. A cold sweat broke out over his body and he shook his head in disbelief - trying to push himself further into the wall. 

‘ _ What are you? _ ’

The cold hand moved from his shoulder to along his neck and into his hair, gripping the dark strands tightly and yanking his head to the side. His breath became heavy, he tried to push away but his body wouldn’t move - as if he were in a trance.

 

_ That doesn't concern you. _

 

A soft chuckle filled the room as two fangs pierced mercilessly into soft skin.

 

//

 

Jack’s knuckles turned white from scrunching his hands into fists, a sick sort of satisfaction seized within him. The adrenaline rushing through his veins forced a quiet laughter up his throat as he paced quickly down a darkened path. Twigs and leaves crunched beneath his boots, a fox screamed in the distance. 

He moved on autopilot; careless and light, blood was smeared around his dry lips. 

 

_ Leave him there for the animals. A cycle of nature. _

 

His phone buzzing in his back pocket startled him back into reality. Fumbling hands grabbed it. 

_ ‘Felix.’  _ The screen read. His shaky finger struggled to press answer before he brought the phone to his ear. 

 

‘What did you do.’ 

Felix spoke to the point. He knew. Jack stopped in his tracks, suddenly aware of how deep in the forest he was. His eyes darted around in a sudden panic.

‘I took care of it.’ His own voice was scratchy and deep, as if he hadn’t spoke in a while. He could almost see Felix rubbing a hand over his beard in anger, in  _ fear. _

‘Now what will happen to you?’ Felix asked in a dark tone. ‘Where are you?’

Jack calmed and smiled as he began walking again, the tree line almost in view. 

 

‘Nothing will happen to me.' Jack concluded. 

 

Both men were silent for a moment. Felix understood. 

‘Come to my apartment. My door will be unlocked.’ Felix rushed, before hanging up. 

Jack held the phone to his ear for a second longer, before sliding it back into his pocket and making his way to his car, parked poorly in the middle of nowhere.


	6. Wait

Felix sat on the ledge of his large bay window, quietly smoking a cigarette and staring down to the streets below. He felt as though he were gazing down into a rat maze, a silent observer to the meaningless complexities of life. 

More people should perceive life like he did.

_ More people should sit back and have a smoke.  _

 

He stubbed his cigarette into his ashtray as he heard the door opening, closing, then locking with a  _ click.  _ Felix didn’t move as he sensed Jack enter and stand quietly by door to his living area. It was strange, being able to feel the piercing stare of two blue eyes to the back of his head. He finally kicked his legs off the ledge and turned back around into the room. 

Jack was standing exactly where he had pictured.

Felix watched him. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his leather jacket, he stood tall, waiting for Felix to speak - waiting for Felix to do  _ anything.  _ He would listen and not question. The whole time their eyes were locked, a battle of dominance. 

 

‘I know what you are, Jack.’ 

 

Jack blinked as Felix spoke his name. Standing up from the window ledge, Felix walked towards him and gazed down into his eyes as they came face to face. 

 

‘Why did you do that for me?’ Felix questioned. Jack held his stare and didn’t move, or answer. 

Felix’s nose was just above Jack’s, whose head was just slightly tilted back to gaze back loyally. 

‘Answer me, Jack.’

 

Almost instantly, he replied. ‘Because I  _ need _ to protect you.’ 

 

Neither man spoke. They stood less than inches apart in the dimly lit room, the window wide open and an icy breeze flowing in, which went unnoticed. Felix breathed deeply through his nostrils before speaking again.

‘Now tell me what you are.’ 

Jack tilted his head a little and drifted closer to him.

‘I am one of those, the monsters you read of as a child. A creature of the night. I mercilessly tear out throats and think little of the chaos I leave behind. But, I am also loyal, and if you wanted, I could be yours.’

 

Felix’s eyes were dark with lust, he leaned his head down. A small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

_ ‘I do want.’  _

Jack’s eyes seemed to glow. The confirmation in Felix’s words lit something within Jack’s whole being.  _ I am his. I am his protector.  _ Jack’s mind raced, he wanted to kneel down in front of him, have Felix tell him what to do, and when to do it. Once a feral animal was now tamed. 

 

A brutal knock to the door echoed off of four walls. 

 

Felix’s eyes snapped to the the hallway in confusion. 

_ ‘OPEN THE FUCKIN’ DOOR!’  _ another knock followed instantly, making the door rattle on its hinges.  _ ‘WE KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!’ _

 

Jack turned away from Felix, and without a second thought ran forward. A heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

‘Wait.’ 

And he did. He waited as Felix walked towards the door alone, The sound of fists battering relentlessly off wood continued as Felix disappeared around the corner. A quiet  _ click  _ pierced Jack’s ears as three pairs of heavy footsteps came running into the apartment. 

He wasn’t sure if he could  _ wait  _ any longer.


	7. Chaos

_ Nothing could change this moment, no one can change what you are. Did you believe it? That momentary bliss? The ‘feeling’ in that cold, lifeless heart of yours? Are you that stupid? Did you forget?  _

_ You don’t belong to anyone.  _

_ You thrive off the blood; the blood that’s now painting the walls, the blood that stains your clothes and your skin.  _

_ You smile through the screams, the whimpers, the pleading - you are an animal. Like a wild dog - you are incapable of love, it is a vapid sort of loyalty, bought by a scratch behind the ear.  _

 

‘Jack- Jack, stop-’ 

 

_ Ignore him; keep going, don’t stop. Laugh! Laugh at the chaos you’re creating! You’re the one in control here - no one else. Do your fists hurt? Bones colliding with bones - only yours don’t break.  _

_ A smashed and bloody face lays before you. Keep going. _

 

‘Jack! Fuck- Jack- he’s dead, he’s-’ 

 

Suddenly, he was no longer punching the body of a wasted man. He lay back on floorboards, staring to the ceiling. The distant sound of Felix pacing back and forth thrummed through Jack’s head, echoing off of each side of his skull and out of the other ear. He clenched and unclenched his fingers slowly - wet from blood and shaking from adrenaline. Turning his head to the side, he was met with the curled up figure of a man - eyes wide and frozen in a state of shock. Jack could have sworn he were dead if it hadn’t been for the short, shallow breaths puffing out from his gaped open mouth. 

Coming down from his high, he sat up and darted his eyes around the room, Felix stood by the window, a shaky hand holding a cigarette and shivering slightly. Jack stood and looked down at the man he had killed. Now, even without a mask, he was unrecognisable. The knife once held to Felix’s throat was left abandoned on the floor. He kicked it, causing Felix to turn around suddenly. 

They stared at each other, unsure of what to say. Jack’s head was hung low, his eyes hidden by his disheveled hair - but Felix knew they lay on him. 

 

‘Why are you not scared of me?’

 

Felix walked to him quickly, stopping right in front of him and pointing his cigarette to Jack’s chest. 

‘You are the reason my throat isn’t sliced open.’ Felix’s voice was low, he tilted his head in an attempt to make Jack look up at him directly. 

‘I stood in that fucking corner and watched as something took over you - yet you didn’t lay a finger on me.’ Felix brought his free hand to Jack’s jaw. ‘I’m not scared of you, ‘cause I  _ know  _ you’re not gonna hurt me.’ 

Jack allowed the hand on his jaw to bring his head up slowly. Two dark eyes of a trusting man gazed back at him. 

 

_ Is he just as fucked up as me?  _

_ Is he not repulsed by the blood and the madness. By the being which ravages your soul?  _

 

Not a single wound lay on Felix’s skin, he was as pristine as when Jack had first entered. As if reading Jack’s mind, Felix smiled darkly. 

‘Even when you’re no longer yourself - you know to protect me.’ 

The hand on Jack’s jaw came to curl around the back of his neck, pulling his face gently closer to Felix’s. 

 

_ Is a being like you able to do something so tender?  _

_ Try it, move forward, do what he wants you to do.  _

_ Be what he wants you to be.  _

_ ‘Cause whatever he wants, you want too.  _

_ Muse in this softness, in this carelessness - be that dog, gentle to your owner and unforgiving to his attacker.  _

 

Their lips touched so lightly, almost as if Jack was testing to see if he was  _ allowed  _ to touch him -  _ testing to see if he was capable of being so soft.  _ Felix let him, he understood. A second past and Jack moved back; gazing at Felix with wide eyes and an unreadable expression. A floodgate had opened and quickly Jack had leaned forward, tangling his fingers in Felix’s hair and marvelling in the soft whimper which came out of Felix’s mouth and into his own. 

Like two animals, neither cared for the dead body of a man which lay by their feet - or the other two which were curled up, frozen in fear. Felix’s cigarette dropped to the floor, the puddle of blood which poured from the man’s smashed skull snuffing it out. 

 

_ Did you ever consider that he is. in fact, capable of living this life?  _

_ He loves the chaos just as much as you do. _


End file.
